elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant (Skyrim)
Giants are a race of gargantuan humanoids found in the wilderness of Skyrim and High Rock. Anthropology Anatomy Giants stand about 11 to 12 feet tall and are mostly humanoid in appearance, with thick gray skin, big hands and feet, and long, thick hair. Most giants have decorative scars carved into their chests, possibly as some kind of tribal or religious symbol, these markings greatly resemble those made by the Picts, an ancient tribe of Celts that dwelled in modern-day Scotland. Giants possess tapered ears, possible evidence of a loose relation to the races of Mer. Their physical similarities with Orcs- jutting lower canines, tapered ears and the presence of horns on the temples (much diminished in giants)- serve as further evidence of some loose relation to Mer. All Giants encountered in-game are male and have wrinkled faces and long, gray-streaked beards. Giant females are not seen in the game, although this could just mean they are hidden away by the males for safety. Technology They arm themselves with crudely made stone and wood clubs, and clothe themselves with fur pelts adorned with the bones of animals, including the skulls of Trolls, though many prefer a simple loincloth. They also herd mammoths for meat and milk, which they make into mammoth cheese. Most Giants live on meat, evidenced by their herding of mammoths and the presence of charred skeevers spitroasting over their massive fires. They also appear to be partial to horses and wolves, as the bodies of these animals have been infrequently found on smaller, square-shaped logpiles in some camps that have remained unlit. Intelligence Despite their appearances, giants are moderately intelligent. Although able to fashion tools and clothes for themselves as well as harnessing fire for warmth. Giants can sometimes be heard talking in a fight. There are no translations for any of the words they use. Their language is guttural and almost indistinguishable from base noises of exertion. During The Cursed Tribe, Giant paintings can be seen outside Fallowstone Cave resembling their decorative scarification. Behavior Giants are nomadic creatures that herd Mammoths for sustenance, and are wary, but used to, the presence of other races. They only attack if attacked first, or if someone strays too close to their camps or herds - lone groups of giants on the move can be closely approached with only a low chance of hostility. Due to a possible bug, sometimes they also appear to ignore the players presence altogether even if both are face to face with each other. ]] Mountain Giants are often seen traveling with Mammoths. These mammoths stay close to the giants' camps, and pouches of Mammoth Cheese are often found nearby, supporting the conclusion that the giants raise Mammoths like livestock. Interactions with Humans Some Whiterun farmers offer cows to the giants as a way of avoiding attacks on livestock. The cows are painted with traditional markings so that the giants recognize them as peace offerings. However, giants have been known to kill these farmers and ignore the peace offerings. Loot Giants can be a good source of income for higher level players as they are found in many locations and drop an average of 100 to 200 each. Giants can drop Giant toes, Hides, food, and equipment. There are often chests found in tents and hollow tree trunks near giant camps. Their clubs cannot be looted or wielded by the player, but a follower can be commanded to pick one up and will wield it (An obtainable Giant's club named Shagrol's Hammer can be wielded by the player; though it appears as an orcish warhammer). There are often large sacks of mammoth cheese in their camps. By game ''Daggerfall'' Giants are large creatures in ''Daggerfall''. Speakers of Giantish can stop giants from attacking. Giants have 75 health and do at least one hundred damage when attacking. ''Skyrim'' Giants can be found in Skyrim herding Mammoths or standing around large campfires. Many can be found west of Whiterun and south of Windhelm. They are passive creatures, attacking only if you get too close to them or their mammoths, or attack either one. They often have large sacks of mammoth cheese near their fires. They are not very observant which makes sneaking around them easy, although the fire they gather around usually gives a novice sneaker away due to the light it gives off . Tactics *A low-level player can kill a Giant by transforming into a Werewolf (a power obtained in the Companions questline) and using the power attack to repeatedly knock the Giant onto the ground. It should be noted that Mammoths, on the other hand, cannot be knocked down. *Yet another easy way to kill a giant (and get giant killing practice) Is during The Cursed Tribe as Volendrung is proficient at defeating larger enemies *An easy way to kill a giant(s) in low levels is with the Animal Allegiance Shout. Attack the Giant with an arrow in sight of the mammoths run up to the Mammoths(while making sure it doesn't run to you and kill you with one blow) and use the Shout. The Mammoths will then fight the giant(s) for you. *Another easy way for low levels is to go to Bleakwind Basin and on the left side there are two columns, jump on them and a giant will run off. Jumping down will attract him back. *Alternatively, provoke the giant(s) in Bleakwind Basin, then run away all the way to the West Whiterun Tower nearby. It can't enter through the tower due to its height, and then can be killed with magic and arrows at range. Any Whiterun guards that try to engage it in melee combat are likely to die. *Pushing a giant into water with Unrelenting Force will prevent it from getting up, allowing you to damage it with ranged attacks, or in some cases, melee attacks. this is even more effective when the water is not moving. *An easy way for a mid level player to kill a Giant is using the 30x bonus to sneak attacks with daggers granted by Dark Brotherhood armor and the proper Sneak perk. On their own, giants are fairly easy to sneak up on, as they move slowly and are prone to standing still for long periods of time. *If fighting a Dragon and a Giant is nearby, he will assist you in fighting the dragon. Giants make valuable allies in this case. A major advantage is that if the dragon is killed, the Giant will never try to kill you in any case, even if you get too close. (Attacking the giant may be an exception) Trivia *Additionally, one may find a giant herding such a cow from the base of the path up to the Labyrinthian, (on the southwest end of the road next to Stonehills) up to the labyrinthian. The giant walks with the cow to Sleeping Tree Camp or another giant camp. After that, they stand still for hours. *At least one giant can be found in Blackreach (under the Dwemer ruins of Alftand). *Location-based Giants will attack you on sight if you come too close to them or attack them or their mammoths, unless they are part of a misc. quest or just randomly spawn, in that case, they will leave you alone unless provoked. *They can also be found chasing animals in areas where there is a giant camp. * Dragons can sometimes land near and start attacking a giant or its mammoths. When a giant and/or mammoths do fight a dragon, the dragon is very likely to lose if it does not stay in the air. This can make for a very easy dragon "kill," since the player need only wait for the giant and mammoths to move away, and then go in and loot the dragon corpse. However, sometimes the dead dragon will not give up its soul and burn away in this case. *Giants have been seen to "throw" mammoths into the air. Tossing them either vertically or horizontally, to their deaths. Not sure if this is a bug. Bugs *When the player, or anything else, is killed by a Giant's club they will most often be sent soaring several hundred feet straight up. NPCs can sometimes be seen in the distance being launched into the sky. *If a giant's mammoth is killed by the environment, the giant will guard the mammoth, as if it were still alive. *When giants kill dragons, they may send their corpses hundreds of feet into the air. *Giants sometimes shrink when they are killed to half or less of their actual size, from a bug or glitch. *When killed, the giant's club may give you the option of searching the body, even if it's a distance away. *When killed the giants club can start floating around the player. *If you stand in a river, the giant will not be able to hit you. *If you attempt to shoot an arrow into a giant's head while he is kneeling, the arrow will go through its head and not deal any damage. * There are several reports of giant camps not respawning. Not sure what causes it. es:Gigante it:Gigante de:Riese (Skyrim) Category:Bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Daggerfall: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Races